Mile High Club
by thewanderinglesbian
Summary: In which Rizzles joins the Mile High Club after stolen glances in the departure lounge turn into much, much more. Smutty one-shot.


She sat in the departure lounge thumbing through the Journal of Combustible Science, occasionally glancing up to the screen to ensure that her flight was still on time. As she skimmed through an article, she couldn't shake the feeling of someone's eyes on her. She looked up again at the screen and instead of immediately returning her eyes to the JCS, she scanned the room. Only one pair of eyes met hers. They were chocolate brown. And they were intensely focused on her. She immediately broke the contact and buried her head in the Journal. But she could feel those lust-filled eyes burning through her skin. After about twenty more minutes, she could not take it anymore. She looked up again, this time ignoring the screen and looking straight to the spot where the starer sat. It was no surprise to her that the starer was still, well, staring shamelessly. She knit her eyebrows in question and in return, she received a smirk and a wink. Her mouth opened of its own accord and before turning away and returning to her reading, she made sure to convey her shock at the uncouth ogling. She didn't look up again until her flight was called. This time, she would not be flying in first class, as she had received an urgent call from the States and she had to fly out right away, and on the earliest flight she could get, first class was already fully booked. She did not mind too much. The luxury was nice and she was used to it, but she took pride in the fact that she could, if need be, 'slum it', like she had done during her two years with Médecins Sans Frontières. She placed her small, neat carry-on bag in the overhead storage and took her seat. It was the seat furthest from the aisle in the exit row. As she was getting settled, an elderly man made his way up the aisle.

"Let's see," he said, adjusting his glasses and checking his ticket, "12B… why, here it is!" He made his way to the seat next to hers and nodded his head at her. She smiled warmly then pulled out the aircraft safety card to remind herself of the proceedings in the event of an emergency. She had never sat in an exit row before and she wanted to make sure that she was fully prepared to perform her duty, if necessary. The old man noticed what she was doing.

"Oh boy… I don't think I'm fit to be sitting in an exit row. God forbid there's an emergency! I better tell someone I need to move, just to be safe." He said more to himself than the woman beside him. With a small struggle, he reached up an pressed the flight attendant call button. Presently, a flight attendant with slick hairsprayed hair pulled into a tight bun and the fakest smile appeared and asked how she may be of assistance. The old man explained his dilemma. She nodded and made an announcement to see if anyone was willing to exchange seats with the elderly gentleman.

She had finished reading the aircraft safety card by the time the old man left with his belongings. She was switching her phone on airplane mode when, in her peripheral vision, she saw big black boots approaching her. It was her new seat mate. Her eyes trailed up the very lean body until to her horror, she met the eyes of the starer. The starer pushed an unruly brown curl from her forehead and gave her the very same smirk and she settled into the seat next to her.

"Good evening" said the starer.

"Good evening" she replied, her voice on the line between polite and disgruntled.

"Rizzoli. Detective Jane Rizzoli," said the starer, extending her hand. Wow, a detective? It was a firm handshake.

"Dr. Maura Isles."

"Hmm… a doctor, huh? What are you, a surgeon?"

"Actually I'm a medical examiner… I'm also currently wondering whether you so kindly switched seats with the gentleman because you were aware that I was seated here. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me in the departure lounge." She had decided to be blunt. She was not looking forward to spending an eleven hour flight with the starer. She needed to know her intentions.

The starer laughed. It was deep and throaty. She didn't answer but instead asked another question.

"So, what were you up to in Paris, honey?" The doctor winced at the pet name coming from a stranger.

"It's my home. Has been since I was sent to boarding school at age ten." She did not know why she shared this detail. The starer nodded, interested, and continued her interrogation.

"Well, why are you headed to Boston?"

"I can certainly tell that you're a detective." She noted. This was not polite small talk. She could tell by the tone of voice that the starer was very interested in her life.

"I was called by the Governor, actually."

"Really now?" she asked incredulously.

"Really." The doctor nodded earnestly, "I suspect he is going to ask me to be the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachussetts, but nothing's set in stone yet, so don't go running your mouth." Maura chided herself internally for oversharing, but she was excited and she just couldn't help it.

"Do I look like a blabbermouth to you, Doctor?" There was that smirk again.

"Well, I don't judge books by their covers. I said that merely as a precaution."

"Hmm. So what makes you think you'll replace Dr. Pike?" Dr. Pike was the former Chief M.E. He had kicked the bucket not too long ago and the Governor was struggling to find a replacement that was hopefully more capable than his (or her) predecessor.

"Oh, I wasn't aware you knew Dr. Pike."

"I'm a homicide detective, so we worked together."

"Impressive… And I'm sorry. I'm sure he was a wonderful person."

"No, he wasn't." The detective scoffed. "I sure hope his replacement is better at the job."

"I can assure you I am quite capable. I was top of my class at BCU and I worked under one of the best back in France. I do believe I am ready to step up to the position of Chief."  
"Quite sure of ourselves, aren't we? You didn't answer my question. What makes you think you'll be the replacement?"

"Well, the Governor offered me the position a few years back when he was… unsatisfied with Dr. Pike's abilities. I declined in favor of staying in France. And, like you said, the Governor seemed pretty desperate to find a replacement in good timing."

"Hmm…" The detective considered the new information for a moment. "You said a few years ago, you declined the offer to stay in France. What made you change your mind this time around?"

"I don't wish to answer that." Maura said. The way she looked down and spoke curtly, Jane knew she shouldn't pry further. At least on that topic.

"So, you went to BCU, huh?" Maura nodded proudly. She was quite fond of her alma mater.

"You know, I got accepted there… " Maura looked at Jane in surprise. "I had to decline though. It hurt, but the alternative would hurt my parents' pockets more, you know?" Maura didn't know. "Instead, I headed straight to the police academy" Jane explained with a nostalgic smile. Maura was glad to learn more about her seat mate and glad that she was no longer being interrogated, rather having a two-way conversation with her new seatmate. She glanced out the window. They were cruising well at 30,000 feet by then.

The flight attendant with the slick bun had come around offering drinks.

"One cold beer, please." Jane said, grinning in anticipation.

"By chance, have you got a bottle of Chateau de la Valence?" Maura asked, hopefully.

"Nope, first class got a hold of that good stuff first. Sorry. We've got some Kirkland Signature though, if you need some red wine." Maura looked disappointed but she accepted the beverage that could be found at Costco. It may not be the quality she was used to, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

She was wrong. She nearly spit out the drink that assaulted her taste buds, but she could not be so uncouth. She scrunched up her face and forced herself to swallow, her fingers in a white knuckle grip on the tray table. Jane laughed at Maura's reaction.

"That bad, huh?" Maura could only nod. "Want a sip of my beer, then?"

"Oh, I don't drink beer." She politely declined, although it didn't seem like such a bad idea to wash away the horrid taste from her mouth.

"Oh come on, you just don't know how good this stuff is. Here, have a sip before I change my mind!" Jane said, extending the paper cup. Maura considered it for a moment, before graciously accepting. Her eyes lit up as soon as the liquid hit her taste buds. A satisfied "mmm" escaped her lips and she indulged in one more, slightly longer sip, after looking to Jane and asking with her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jane said, laughing pulling back her cup. She placed her lips on the exact spot where Maura's nude lipstick had left a stain. Her eyes met Maura's again and Maura saw the lust in them, once again. The cup of beer was soon finished between them and the conversation resumed.

"So, you didn't answer me. Did you switch seats knowing that you'd get to spend eleven hours with me?"  
"I confess." Maura did not expect such an easy admission. Maybe it was the beer talking.

"And you were staring at me quite intently in the departure lounge…"

"Guilty as charged."  
"Why?" Without missing a beat, Jane responded.

"Because I thought you were very attractive. Even more so now that I know more about you." Maura cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Intense eye contact was maintained for a few seconds until they were both startled by a loud snore coming from the man in the aisle seat on their row. They had glanced around and found everyone in the vicinity in various stages of sleep. They were about an hour and a half into the red-eye flight so it was expected.

In one swift and sudden movement, Jane closed both their tray tables and pulled Maura in close, one hand cupping her cheek, the other running through her honey blonde hair. She waited a moment and when Maura nodded slightly, she pressed her lips against the smaller woman's. Maura kissed back with equal intensity. Her delicate hands were on Jane's slim waist. Soon, they were running over her hard abdominal muscles and creeping up her shirt. Maura paused for a breath and Jane sighed contentedly as Maura's soft hands found her erect nipples. She was just beginning to moan when Maura's tongue was suddenly rammed into her throat. Jane was incredibly turned on. Usually, she found herself taking the lead in all her sexual encounters so she was glad for the change and welcomed the battle for dominance as their tongues swirled around each other's mouths. Jane's hands snaked down Maura's body and found their way to the bottom of her pencil skirt. Maura raised her body slightly, just enough for Jane to hike her skirt all the way up. In that moment, she checked to make sure that everyone around them was soundly asleep. They were. Jane was pleasantly surprised to find that Maura was not wearing any panties. Jane rubbed Maura's clit with her thumb while she slipped her index and middle fingers into Maura very wet center. Maura was breathing heavily, trying to suppress her moans. Jane loved the way her ample bosom rose and fell with every breath. Jane thrust her fingers harder and faster. Maura threw her head back and her eyes were squeezed shut. Jane felt Maura tighten around her fingers as she came. She pumped her fingers lightly until Maura rode out the high, then gently pulled them out and brought them to her lips. God, the taste was exquisite. She pulled Maura in for one more kiss. Maura tasted herself on Jane's wet lips. And that is the story of how the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts joined the Mile High Club with the homicide detective who she would go on to work closely with.


End file.
